


Tapped

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Did you recommend me?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapped

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Telephone challenge and first posted June 1, 2003.

"Did you recommend me?"

... "How did you get this number?"

"Not important. Did you? Answer me."

"Yeah, okay? I did."

"Is that some kind of fucking joke to you, giving me this job?"

"Jesus. You should not have called. And no. And it was six--"

"It was the end of your marriage."

...

"And mine, I think. Stel never said she knew, but I think--"

"Shit. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well. Me too."

"Look, they asked me, okay? No hard feelings?"

"Nah. I hope the showgirls are pretty."

"Yeah, well I know the Canadians are."

... "Fuck you."

"Don't I wish. Better luck to you."

"You think?"

"I think it could happen."

"That's sweet of you. You change this number, right? It was way too easy to get, and I don't want anything happening. I'd have to deal with your mother. And your sister. And the Canadians."

"Yeah, I know. Consider it done."


End file.
